Mad Hatter 2 and the Gunslinger
by Shadow-the-Knight
Summary: This is a story that both me and my friend wrote while IM eachother
1. Chapter 1

Mad Hatter #2 and the Gunslinger in Wonderland

Two friends named Shadow and Steve were walking through a big forest where the flower bloomed nearly all year. Shadow was a girl who had short boyish cut black hair and calm red eyes; she wore a gray T-shirt with a black star in the middle and black pants and converse shoes. Steve on the other hand was a boy who wore a black T-shirt and knee-ripped jeans; he had blond shoulder length hair and green eyes. As they were walking Steve looked at Shadow and suddenly poked her in the side. "Take that!" he said Shadow then began to fall to the ground but suddenly a big hole opened into the ground and down she fell into the huge rabbit hole. Steve began to think '_Alice in wonderland? Crap._'

Shadow kept falling until she reached the middle and began to float; she began to wake up "Nani? Where the hell am- IS THAT A FLOATING CLOCK?!?!?! What did I drink?" she asked herself watching as furniture was just floating around her. Steve on the other hand sat at the edge of the hole asking "Where did she go?" then thinking he asked himself '_To jump or not to jump_'. Shadow had finally reached the bottom "Ouchies that hurt." She said to herself looking at her surroundings.

"Hey Shadow! You okay?" Steve yelled but there was no reply he then dropped a walkie talkie from his bag down into the hole hoping shadow would get it and still be alive. Meanwhile Shadow heard a far off yell "Huh what was that?" she then noticed something very strange "WHAT THE HELL!!!" she yelled noticing that her clothes had changed to what looked like a red version of the mad hatters outfit. While she started to wonder how her clothes had changed she is then hit on the head but the very walkie talkie that Steve had previously dropped down the hole "Ouchies!" she then turns it on while rubbing her head "Hello?"

Steve had gotten tired of waiting and decided what the heck and jumped into the hole while he was floating he heard his walkie talkie make a sound ~Hello?~ "Hey Shadow, How long is this fall?" ~dunno it took me three minutes.~ then Steve finally made it to the bottom but not without landing on top of Shadow first. "Hi shadow!" he said happily but then looked down at Shadow "Oooh Ouch." Then Shadow who was very dizzy started to say "But mommy I love vanilla bean cookies." Then Steve slapped her on the head yelling "Snap out of it!" holding her head with tears in her eyes "Ouchies! Why is everyone so mean!" Steve replied "Because you're nuts!" Shadow then looked down at Steve's outfit "At least I'm not the one in a purple kitty cat costume." Steve then looked down to see he was wearing purple pants with a purple fuzzy tail and a purple striped shirt with purple cat ears and said "FUCK!" he then ripped it off. Shadow ran into the other room not wanting to see her friend stark naked while screaming her head off.

"I rather be naked then in that damn outfit." He said to himself looking through the random trunks to find and old west outfit "Hmmm…not bad." He said as he put it on. Unknown to him Shadow had somehow turned small and ran through the tiny door while disappearing on the other side. Steve later than tried to find a way to get through the door thinking that his friend had somehow gotten to the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow had kept running until she came upon a tea party in the weird forest that had different colored trees and signs that went up, down, and all around. "Huh?" She then saw another mad hatter who was dressed the same as her but in green and a may rabbit. The Mad hatter then pointed to her "Why what do we have here, a guest, a twin! What a joyous unbirthday!" the May rabbit the yelled out "Let us celebrate!" Shadow was the thrown into a chair and the tea cups started to play a tune, she shrugged her shoulders and started to drink some tea. The Mad hatter then said "Dear twin have some more tea!!" The May rabbit shouted "Yes some more!" Shadow didn't think anything was literally wrong with the tea so she said "Umm okay." And then drank more slowly forgetting who she was and somehow got drunk and started dancing on the table with mad hatter. Without crushing any of the teapot or cups.

Steve had finally gotten through the tiny hole and started wandering through the unknown forest. He then heard music and ran to the mad hatter's clearing to see shadow, the mad hatter, and the may rabbit dancing while sing "A MERRY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOU! TO YOU!" 'Shadow?' he thought to himself while looking at what appeared to be shadow dressed in a red mad hatter outfit. "AND A MERRY MERRY UN BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!!!!!!!" they screamed "SHADOW!" Steve cried pulling out a revolver and shooting towards the sky. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the stranger that interrupted their tea party "What's this another guest?" asked the Mad Hatter "Why yes but what a strange outfit he wears." Said the may rabbit looking at Steve's old west jacket and cowboy hat. "Why dear twin another guest!" shouted Shadow truly forgetting everything she knew about her world and being friends with Steve. Steve then took off his hat and looked towards the Mad Hatter saying "Can I have a bolt of whisky?" the Mad Hatter shook his head "Whisky? Why no." the may rabbit the said "Only tea is here!" "Yah TEA!" Shadow cried drinking more from her cup.

Steve then walked over as the Mad hatter then asked "Now tell me good chap is it you birthday?" The may rabbit and shadow look at Steve intently, the then quickly replied "Why no it's my unbirthday." All three began to cheer "YAY! A CELEBRATION IS TO BE MADE!!!" The teapots then began to sing along with the three "A MERRY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOU! TO YOU!" they then started dancing again. Steve quickly jumped onto the table and knocks the tea cup out of shadows hand; she looked at him in shock but then smiled and continued to dance. He then lifted Shadow up when the three began to sing the final verse of the song "AND A MERRY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOUU!!!!!" Steve then jumped off the table while saying "Were out of here." And stomped off towards the forest with shadow on his shoulder, without Steve knowing shadow then started to drink out of a tea cup that was always filled.


	3. Chapter 3

"This place is evil." Steve said while walking towards another clearing Shadow just kept drinking thinking he was talking to himself, he then dropped shadow on to a stump in the middle of the forest. Shadow then looked up from her cup smiling, saying "Hello dear chap who are you? Have you come to see the queen?" Steve then took the cup from shadow's hands "Shadow, dude this stuff is messing with you head." Steve said but shadow kept smiling and said "Shadow? Whose that I'm Mad Hatter #2 now who are you?" as another tea cup appeared in her hand and takes a sip while watching Steve. "I'm the Gunslinger I suppose." He said not really knowing what to say as he crushes the cup in his hand. "Gunslinger? How strange, have you seen the white rabbit it's nearly time! The queen will be quite mad!" Shadow said still looking at the strange man. He then tightens up his leather gloves "No I haven't anyway your coming with me." But before he could even blink Shadow had already stood up and ran off into a random direction still drinking out of her cup of tea.

Steve then followed Shadow who had disappeared into a large flower garden that was the size of a small skyscraper. "Dammit!" Steve yelled as the flowers started to look at him curiously, Just then a big and beautiful rose then started to talk to him. "Are you a flower?" she said curiously, Steve the replied "No. I'm a gunslinger; I'm looking for Mad hatter #2. Do you know which way she went?" The flowers then started to whisper to eachother occasionally glancing at the stranger. "Sorry but that person is not here try elsewhere." The Rose said pointing towards the smoke signals; Steve then bowed to the Rose and said "Thank you ma'me." And started walking towards the smoke. He then came upon a giant caterpillar who appeared to be smoking from a bong on some sort "THIS STUFFS THE SHIT MAN!" he yelled out, Steve then finally walked into the clearing and saw the giant blue caterpillar "Hello?" he said curiously as the caterpillar finally took notice of Steve. "Hey little man come here and have a smoke with meh." He said still smoking, Steve shook his head "Maybe later, I'm looking for the second mad hatter." He said the caterpillar looked at him in a slight daze "Hey man did you know that one side of this mushroom make you big and one makes you small," the caterpillar then exhaled another puff of smoke "Oh and you your friend went that way," he said pointing to the left "No, wait a minute that way," pointing to the right "No," pointing up "No," pointing down "I forget." He finally said. Steve the thought 'Crap….' The caterpillar then yelled out in surprise "Wait I remember!….No wait lost it again, I think your friend ate part of the mushroom and turned big but I don't know." He said taking another breath of smoke.

"Hmm," Steve thought pulling out a brown paper bag out of his bag "Try some of this," he said with a smirk on his face, the caterpillar looked at it curiously and started to smoke some of it. "Aged tobacco," Steve said as the caterpillar eyes began to bulge then *poof* in a cloud of pink smoke all that was left were eight shoes "Gotcha ya nub," Steve said laughing he then yelled out "CHESTIER CAT!" he then heard a voice above him looking up he saw that the big blue caterpillar had turned into a pink and blue butterfly "Hey man that was the shit your friend might be in the queens pad yo." He said fluttering about "Bye little man." He said as Steve threw up another bag of tobacco "Enjoy it!" he yelled out as soon as he left Steve began to hear an eerie laugh, without warning Steve then hauled iron pointing it at the source "So you want to find number two?" the creepy voice asked "Yes, Show yourself!" Steve yelled showing no fear suddenly a man in a purple striped shirt and dark purple pants and purple cat ears and tail appears. Steve then tipped his hat and said "Good evening," the Chestier cats smirks while replying "your friends is gone but not forever she is here in slumber above and below, now tell me what does one do to save a blond angel from her determined doom?" his smirk grew even wider "Why a Mad hatter and Gunslinger of course." Steve then laugh "I like you sir, could I offer you something for your help?" the chestier cat laughed at Steve "Why what can one have that one may already own?" Steve hold up a paper bag "Homemade jerky?" The chestier cat sighed "It will do," Steve threw the bag at the man "your answer is quite simple what is one who is higher than others but is only feared by her whims?" Steve then sat on a nearby stump and answered "The queen of hearts?" the man nodded in agreement "There my good friend is where you'll find the mad hatter and the blond angel Alice." Steve chewed on some jerky thoughtfully "I must go now be warned for not everything is what appears to be." He said before turning around and walking off to another part of the forest "Hey wait a second, where can I find a sword?" Steve asked but it was too late the chestier cat had disappeared "Dammit!" Steve cried out as he stood up and walked down the path.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked farther and farther down the path until he reached the queens rose garden, there he saw some cards paint some white roses red. Taking evasive action he hid in one of the bushes and stole one of the card's sword, but just then a booming laughter was heard from the queen's court. Steve quickly but quietly ran towards the court hoping that he wasn't too late to save Alice. As soon as he entered the court he saw Alice in Shadow's lap on the queen's judge's desk laughing along with the queen and king of hearts. Steve saw that Shadow was still drinking that blasted tea and slowly stashed away his stolen sword. "Dear sweet Alice have some tea, the queen and king seem to enjoy it, so why not you?" Shadow said smiling at poor Alice "Mad hatter what has gotten into you? Why must you jest when you should be with you brother?" Alice asked Shadow looking at her in worry, just then Steve finally decided to make it presence known. "WHO DARES ENTER MY COURT ROOM!" the queen said in her booming voice "Why yes who, who?" the tiny king replied after his wife, "The gunslinger dares," Steve said in an even voice. Shadow then perked up "Why if it isn't the man from the woods, my loving queen he is the one I spoke fondly of!" She said excitedly Alice just looked confused at all that was happening. "Oh yes the Gunslinger now why have you come without my permission!" The queen shouted "Yes why, why?" the king said giving his two cents, "For those two." Steve replied "Who me or you?" The queen said confused Steve then pointed to shadow and Alice, Shadow just drank some tea while replying "why good chap have you come to take us away to where we know nothing of your sort, My dear Alice we must stay!" Alice looked down at the stranger who wished to take them away from the queen. "Please tell us who you are good sir." She asked in a soft voice that could match that of an angel "I am Steve, I have come from the other world to bring you home." Shadow then smirked while sipping from the tea cup "You are surly mistaken we live here in Wonderland, my brother will wonder and the princess must stay."

Alice nodded for it made the most sense, Steve then groan knowing this was not going to end well. "The princess must stay and the mad hatter must be with her twin, you should be on trail. GAURDS!!!" The Queen commanded as guards started to swarm in, Steve quickly took his guns out and started to shoot the guards down. Shadow began to clap her hands in joy "My my what a show, a good sport none the less." Alice just looked at the scene in shock as the guards had somehow finally pinned Steve and put on the stand for the trail. Steve struggled with all his might as the queen screamed out "ORDER ORDER YOU STINKIN NIKAPOOPS!!!!" Steve then yelled out "When I get out I'll show you order!" then the hammer the queen was waving about was then thrown at Steve's face "SILENCE!" Steve took it straight in the face without even flinching. Shadow just laughed while petting Alice's hair, Steve screamed out "Fight me you coward, take up a sword and show me your worth!" as he spitted in the queen's direction. Queen was outraged "HOW DARE YOU, MAD HATTER #2 SHOW THIS MAN WHAT YOU CAN DO!!!" Shadow just smiles while putting Alice down and jumps off the queen desk and walks up to Steve while sipping some more tea, she then stops in front of him "Dear sir why must you behave in such a manner." She asked smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve cried out "Not her you fool! You! Coward!" he shrugged off the guards and pull out a dagger from his boot and points the tip at the queen "Your not fit to rule anyone if you can't fight your own battles." He told the queen "I was attacked, you saw the insult to my honor!" Shadow suddenly snapped her fingers and Steve was tightly constricted in vines. "Now dear sir why must you behave in such a manner?" Shadow said smiling as Steve then whispered to himself making his hands burst into flames burning the vines. He glared at Shadow but she just continued to drink more tea out of her never ending cup "Now kind sir never attack our Queen please, for if you do we all might scream." And then snapped her fingers again constricting him in vines once again but this time making sure they were away from his hands. Steve struggled and looked at the Queen with hatred in his eyes whispering "Coward." Shadow just kept smiling and held up a cup to Steve's face "Dear sir will you join me for some tea?" Shadow then looked towards Alice and beckons her down "Come dear Alice let us drink to our hearts contents!" she said as she drank more from her cup. "No." Steve said as he kept struggling but shadow just put it closer to his face "But sir it is the eliqsor that keeps us happy." Shadow replied "I said no Shadow!" he yelled out looking Shadow in the eyes but she just smiled as Alice shrugged her shoulders. Steve began to take a deep breath "Again with the name as I have told you I am Mad hatter #2." Shadow said shaking her head slightly as Steve began to move his shoulder's in an odd way until there was a loud 'pop' sound and gets the vines off him, Alice nearly fainted and begins to fall backwards as Shadow catches her with that never ending smile still on her face. Steve grabbed his shoulder and cracked it back into place "So have reconsidered our offer kind sir?" Shadow asked but soon the queen got bored and disappeared into the castle with the king as the white rabbit went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice then began to awaken from her light slumber and slowly stood up, Steve narrowed his eyes and reached into his bag for a book. Flipping through it he began to smile as he produced an old silver gauntlet "Summon your Queen, for the gauntlet has been thrown down!" she yelled tossing it on to the ground "A challenge, bring me your best warrior!" he yelled out, all the guards then pointed to Shadow who looked around confused while smiling "I will need a selection of weapons and a date to do war." He then yelled towards the castle "I challenge you for the throne!" but only silence was heard as tumbleweed just floated by. Alice just sighed "My good sir you have known little of our ways." Shadow then injected "Yes quite much my good chap." Alice continued "We are to never challenge our Queen she alone can rule this land." Steve just sighed "Yes and she has gotten over her beheading stage." Shadow replied happily. "Screw this , I'll let that damn cat take care of the problem." Steve said as he turned to walk out of the Queen's court, Alice and Shadow looked at eachother and began to follow Steve. Steve followed the path back to where he had met the Chestier cat, Alice skipped while Shadow just walked the same pace while drinking more of the tea. It soon turned dark, Steve began to start a small fire brewing up some of his own tea. Both Alice and Shadow sat by the fire looking into it, Alice turned to Steve while sighing "Who has sent you to look for me dear sir?" Steve simply replied "Chestier cat." Alice blushes "Oh my him!" Shadow just smiled and petted Alice's hair "Now dear princess don't get too fluster you never know when he'll appear." Steve then rolled out his bed roll and began to fall asleep, but unknown to the girls he fakes sleeping to keep an eye on them. Alice who was sure that Steve was asleep "Mad hatter why must you act this way you are different from before tell me what is the matter?" Shadow just smiles "My sweet princess do you not see I am finally me, my twin and the may rabbit have gone to play so why must I get left behind." Alice gasped slightly "But left behind you are not, for don't you see your with me!" Shadow looked sadly to Alice "Dear sweet Alice, alone I may be but your still in love with that feline who without a doubt loves you back." "But-" Alice tried to say "Now hush dear Alice and rest for tomorrow is surly to come." Steve then rolled over gazing into the forest seeing the cat's eyes, soon Alice finally fell asleep and Shadow closed her eyes while sitting up holding the tea cup in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chestier cat then appeared by the fire petting Alice's head softly, Steve whispered to the cat "I have brought you what you have asked for." the chestier cat smiled "Yes and I thank you I will take her now and you may take #2 home, but she must be willing to go." Steve desperately whispered "Please fix her, that tea makes her forget, can you make her cup dry?" The cat replied with knowing eyes "Addicted she may be but her cup will dry by morning." Steve looked him in the eyes "Please tell me more, I want to take her back to my world." The cat sighed "All will be clear as the door to your world opens." Steve bowed slightly "Thank you sir, may thine days be long and pleasant." The cat smirked while carrying Alice "Oh it will be." He said as they both disappear in the shadows of the night.

The next morning Steve awaken to the small fire left over from last night, but looks to see that Shadow was nowhere to be seen. "Oh grand, she's gone." Steve then began to hear a distant yell; he stands and stokes the fire with more wood until he sees Shadow swing on a vine. He watches with his hand on the butt of his gun as Shadow jumps off the vine and does a double flip in the air. As Shadow lands on her feet Steve mumbles "Well don't you look nuts." Shadow looks to see Steve up and smiles towards him "Hello kind sir I took it upon myself to get you some food." Shadow then holds up some funny looking fruit, Steve raises and eyebrow and sighs as he pulls some food out of his bag. "I got dr. pepper." Steve replied as Shadow sets the fruit down on a very large leaf and takes the purple looking heart-apple fruit. Steve begins to eat some jerky while Shadow begins to savor the fruit "Yummy, so kind sir where may we venture today?" Shadow asked looking at the man who claimed himself as the Gunslinger, he looked at her finishing his jerky "I have no idea; I'm heading back to the rabbit hole." Shadow smiled brightly "Would you like a guide, I'd be happy to take you then venture to my twins domain." Steve the thought back to what the cat had said. "Fine, would you like to visit my world?" Steve asked as Shadow lifted an eye brow "Your world, what is it like?" she asked curious of another world besides Wonderland "It's pretty nice, plenty of magic." He replied knowing that he had caught her interest "So it's much like wonderland, yes?" she said smiling at Steve. "Somewhat." Steve said then Shadow looked around "By the way where is fair Alice, surly she would have been wise to not venture alone where the cat is surly to get her." Steve then replied quickly hoping to not cause a panic for it was the last thing he needed before escaping this nightmare. "Uh the cat did get her I believe, he left with her at least." Shadow smiled "Oh my, well at least her wish shall be granted, now where did I put my tea cup" She said while searching her many pockets. "Oh dear me it seems that I am missing my tea cup, no matter when I go to visit my dear twin I shall get another." She said giving up for the search of her precious tea cup.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve glanced towards the woods a bit before saying "Yah, come I know of a doorway to my world." Steve then walked towards an unseen path in the forest that lead to a mountain side, Shadow smiled and began to follow the man seeming to trust his judgment. They soon came upon a ghost wood door set into the side of the mountain; Shadow looked towards Steve "Is this the doorway you spoke so fondly of kind sir?" Steve began to crack open the door "Yes." Shadow then began to feel slightly funny. Shadow started to walk towards the opening but suddenly grabbed her heart and kneeled to the ground in pain. 'What's happening to me?' She thought as she began to split into two people, Steve watched the whole thing slightly shocked "Oh what's wrong! Your dividing like an a ameba!" with one final scream two people appeared side by side. On one side was the Mad hatter #2 and to the other was Shadow dressed in the same outfit she had on before falling into the rabbit hole. Steve let out the breath he was holding in and sighed "Shadow?" he asked Shadow held her head "Ouch that hurt like a bitch!" She mumbled "I must agree." Replied the mad hatter as she pulled out a silver pocket watch "Well it seems our time is up my soul twin, it is time for you to leave." Shadow stood up along with the Mad hatter "Well it was nice being someone else for a change." She said smiling. Steve smiled and ran up to Shadow "Welcome back kid!" he yelled as he hug shadow tightly, Shadow began to gasp for air "Ahh Steve can't breathe!" she yelled trying to get out of his grip, Steve then loosens his grip. Shadow breathes deeply "Thanx, so I guess it's time to go thanx again Mad hatter #2" she said looking at her soul twin, Mad hatter #2 smiled "Your quite welcome, farewell." She said as she disappeared from sight. Shadow was the lifted up by Steve on to his shoulders "I'm not letting you out of my arms reach until were out of this crazy place." He said as he carried Shadow through the doorway, Shadow smirked "Aw but I like this place." Steve then snapped at her "Too bad."


End file.
